1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power battery assembly, and more particularly to an independent separating type power battery assembly which utilizes a rack assembly and a plurality of guiding strips to enable a plurality of lithium batteries to be connected in parallel, and utilizes a plurality of safety units to cut off the broken lithium batteries to avoid the immediate shut-off of the electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power battery assembly is the battery equipment for providing power to mechanism, and the power battery assembly must has high voltage and big current, such that the power battery assembly can effectively drive the mechanism. And as the only energy to drive the mechanism, the use of power battery assembly is very important to the mechanism.
A plurality of batteries of a conventional power battery assembly is installed in a box after the batteries are connected in parallel, and both ends of the circuit are connected to two polar heads by the parallel circuit, respectively. The polar heads provide high voltage and big current to the mechanism, and produce enough power. The conventional power battery assembly is usually used to the equipments such as the electric vehicle, the mobile machine, and the remote control machine. However, the conventional power battery assembly still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, since the plurality of batteries in parallel connection is installed in one box, the parallel circuit is complex. And with the increase of the batteries, the number of the parallel circuits will be multiplied. As a result, the wires will occupy too much space, and this is the main reason why the electric power of the conventional power battery assembly is difficult to improve.
Secondly, if any of the batteries is broken, which will not only produce excessive current to destroy the circuit equipment of the mechanism, but also will produce high heat to cause serious dangers.
To improve the above-mentioned problems, another power battery assembly assembled with a fuse is developed, which is fixed to an end of the parallel circuit. When a great current occurs, the fuse will cut off the electric power of the whole battery box immediately, so as to avoid producing high heat or high current, thus improving the security. However, such a power battery assembly will cause other problems.
Since the fuse will cut off the electric power of the whole battery box immediately when a great current is produced, the power will disappear immediately. As a result, the electric vehicle stops at the center of the road, the mobile machine stops at the hazardous area, and the remote control machine loses the return power. The only solution to the above-mentioned problem is to provide a spare battery system simultaneously, but such a spare battery system will increase the cost and occupy too much space.
Therefore, a brand-new independent separating type power battery assembly is improved in terms of reducing the failures and saving the installing space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.